1. Field of the Invention
The systems and methods described herein relate to coil spring manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, mattresses are typically made of an inner spring core that is covered with a layer of padding and upholstery. The quality of the mattress depends, at least in part, on the quality of the inner spring core. The inner spring core is typically a plurality of springs each of which is made of steel and each of which has enough resiliency so that the inner spring core collectively can support a number of users that are resting comfortably on the mattress. The quality of the inner spring can vary according to a number of factors including, the design of the inner spring core, such as open coil or Marshall coil, the number of coils employed within the inner spring core, the quality of springs used in the inner spring core, and a number of other factors.
As the quality of the mattress depends in part on the quality of the springs used in the core, engineers have worked to develop improved springs that are more capable of providing support and comfort. Engineers have recently developed an inner spring core that comprises a plurality of multi-strand coils which are fashioned together to provide an inner spring core.
These new inner spring cores promise to provide more comfortable and durable mattresses. However, conventional coiler machines cannot be used to manufacture these coils. Accordingly, new systems are needed for manufacturing multi-strand coils that may be employed within the inner spring cores of mattresses.